


Unsaid Words

by Ezin23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Goth Felicity, Tumblr Prompts, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezin23/pseuds/Ezin23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlets posted on Tumblr at first.</p><p>Ch 1 - Oliver finds pictures of Goth Felicity and asks her to talk about it.<br/>Ch 2 - A little Jealous Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Pictures and Late night tales

“I’ll be right back.” Oliver nodded, sliding to the edge of the bed, watching as Felicity disappeared into the bathroom. His gaze followed the swing of her hips, the way she moved with those well-shaped lovely legs and Oliver had to shake his head to clear his thoughts.

They were together for almost seven months, but she still enchanted him with her beauty. Oliver’s mouth curled up in a small smile as he recalled those joyous, happy months, weeks, days they had spent together. They learnt a lot about each other like what they liked and what didn’t and what kind of habits they had. For example, Oliver learned after stopping at the sixth motel that Felicity hated when he left his damp towel on her side of the bed. Of course, they fought because of that then made delicious love on the bed that afterwards was even wetter due to heavy sweating by their activity. Oliver worshipped her body a lot, and by now he knew every spot that made her toes curl or made her moan.

The sweet sound leaving her because of the pleasure he gave her… Like a beautiful symphony, a splendiferous music.

Oliver adjusted his pants and stood up, crossing the room and stopping in front of the desk. He took off his watch and opened the drawer to place it inside when something caught his attention. Under a book a photo’s edge peeked out and without further thinking, he moved his hand and pulled out the photograph carefully, not wanting to damage it. Once it rested in his hand, Oliver stepped back to the bed and took a seat on the sheets.

His thumb brushed over the surface of the image, amused eyes admiring the woman on it, who was currently having a quick bath. Her hair was dark and she wore more make up with no glasses, but he still recognized the flawless person whom he had fallen in love over two years ago.

She looked younger though the fire still reflected in her eyes. Her smile was as breathtaking as now, the only difference was the dark lipstick.

Oliver, fascinated by Felicity’s old self, hadn’t noticed as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel nor hadn’t noticed as she froze.

With light steps, Felicity made her way to him, coming only to halt next to him.

“I’ve never seen a picture of you like this.” He started, voice low, but still loud enough to hear it clearly; gaze still focused on the picture. “I mean I knew you were goth for a while, but you never said anything beyond that.” He finally looked up at her, curiosity shining from his eyes. Felicity, biting her lower lip, sat down and took the picture from him, then looking down she took the word.

“Well, it’s like the five years for you. You don’t like to talk about the island, I don’t like to talk about MIT.”

Upon seeing a slight disappointment crossing his handsome features, Felicity slid closer to him, taking his hand. “I have an offer though if you really are that curious. I tell you one story about that time in exchange for a story about you.” Oliver opened his mouth to protest, but Felicity was quicker and placed a finger on his lips. “It doesn’t have to be from the five years if you are still not ready to share that, just a tale of you I haven’t heard before.” She said, offering a hopeful smile that Oliver couldn’t just let pass.

“Okay.” He agreed and not being able to control himself, he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “You start.” Oliver said, a few inches away from her face. Felicity hummed and jumped up, paying attention to the towel.

She unlocked a cabinet and after searching for a few minutes, she took out a photo album and walked back to Oliver. She positioned herself in his lap and opened the album and let Oliver flip through the pages until he stopped and pointed at one picture, asking her to tell the story behind it.

Felicity gathered her thoughts and memories, then began to talk. “It was a few weeks after the end of the first semester of year one. One of our friends held a party at his home and let’s just say it was a bit wild. His parents weren’t home and the closest neighbors were three miles away, thus no one really cared about what we did. I don’t remember how many of us were there, but I can do recall that somewhere between loud, deafening music and different kind of alcohol, a few people, including me, ended up on the ground laughing. That was when the picture was taken. Then, as I was drunk, when Cooper kissed me, we went to the first empty room and had sex.” Felicity laughed a little, avoiding eye contact with Oliver who tensed up slightly at her last sentence. “It was my first time and I couldn’t even remember.” Finally looking up, she saw the look he gave her and regretted the last part.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told you that.” Oliver exhaled calmingly, and relaxed in her presence again when she squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you did. And it’s okay, I wish I could have been your first time, but as long as I’m your last I can’t see any reason to really repine.” Oliver answered honestly, planting a kiss on her nose playfully.

Felicity grinned, hugging him tightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, each one getting lost in the other’s scent, and embrace. The atmosphere filled with peace and unconditional love as they remained in the calm moment. Suddenly, Felicity pulled back, realizing that she hadn’t dried her hair yet. “Oh my god I’m sorry, You are all wet because of me.”

“Shouldn’t it be you instead of me?” Felicity blushed, hitting his arm. Oliver laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. God, he loved her so much.

“Back to the topic, Mister.”

“I wouldn’t dare to disagree.”

“It’s your turn.” Felicity replied, hoping to forget the previous innuendo.

Oliver, just like Felicity, searched for memories then when he came up with one, he asked smilingly. “Remember when I talked to you about coming back to Starling once while we were heading to Nanda Parbat?”

“Yup.”

“There’s more to that story.”

“I’m all ears.”

“I told you that that night I saw Thea, but what I haven’t told you is that during the mission I have seen someone else too.” Felicity tilted her head in interest, waiting to hear where the story would go. “I was at Queen Consolidated, getting something when out of the blue I heard someone coming. I hid in the conference room and watched as a young woman with glasses and with a blonde ponytail walked to the desk after dropping off some files.” Oliver looked deep into her eyes before continuing. “I can clearly remember that day, every little detail. The woman wore a tight skirt with a white t-shirt full of black polka dot and I remember I thought she would just leave but even back then she surprised me. She started to babble on how cute I was in a picture on the desk. After all the horrible events it was the first time I truly smiled. Then years later, I walked right into her office with a ruined laptop and a lame lie and she was still that bright person. And even today I think I’m the luckiest guy to have met her and to be loved by her.”

“Oh, Oliver.” With tears in her eyes, Felicity closed the gap between them and kissed him, putting everything she felt in that one kiss. Love, happiness, luck, lust among with a list of different emotions.

As they forgot everything in the world and just loved each other, both of them felt like they were the most fortunate people and knew that no matter what would happen, no matter what obstacles life would throw in front of them, they would face it together and come out on the other side, stronger. 


	2. Jealousy on the horizon?

“Hey, Oliver. Can you bring me another one of this delicious cocktail?” Felicity asked, turning her head towards him and sliding the sunglasses to the edge of her nose to see him clearly.

He smiled, taking the glass from her and standing up, heading towards the little bar not far from them.

Felicity exhaled, watching his abs and body as he trudged up the wooden stairs. When he vanished from her sight, she leant back against the backrest of the deck chair and closed her eyes, listening to the waves smash against the rocks in a calming manner, the sun caressing her skin with its warmth. She felt content and happy.

They had been spending the last couple of days on the beach, swimming, chatting and later watching the sun disappear on the horizon as it painted the ocean into orange-reddish colors. Everything felt in place and perfect.

During their time together, Oliver opened up himself more and more to her, a small smile always tugging at his lips whenever he laid eyes on her and her heart always melted in response. This little road trip changed him for the better and she learnt more of him, things she never thought she would know.

“Oh, looks who’s there! Just not our little nerd, Smoak?” A voice startled her, scaring away her thoughts and her head snapped towards the owner of the mocking tone.

“Hi Jeremy.” She forced a smile to her face, feigning her happiness to see him.

“May I?” He asked, pointing at the empty deck chair next to her. Felicity opened her mouth to reply, but before a little noise could leave her throat, the guy sat down, facing her with a grin.

“And how’ve you been? You haven’t texted or called me after you finished MIT.”

“I’m sorry. My days were full in the last couple of years and don’t worry, you’re not the only one whom I forgot to call.” She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, searching for Oliver with her gaze. Of course, he was nowhere to be seen. “And what are you doing here?” She questioned.

“I’m on a vacation with my friends. You remember Myron, your old roommate? He’s here too, you could greet him.”

“Maybe later.” Felicity sighed, gaze once again flying in the direction where Oliver disappeared, hoping he would save her from this catastrophe.

“Are you alone?”

“No-”

“You know, you haven’t changed. Is your mother here? I’d like to talk to her if you don’t mind.”

Finally, she saw as Oliver walked towards them, carrying a cocktail in one hand, his other curling into a tight fist upon seeing the intruder. “No, she’s not here.”

“That’s unfortunate, but you could come with me. I don’t like seeing your pretty face all alone.” Felicity stared up at Oliver, whose eyes reflected anger directed at the guy, his jaw clenching visibly.

Oliver cleared his throat and Jeremy waved at him with his hand. “Go away, I’m talking with this blonde beauty.” He said, not turning around. Felicity bite the insides of her mouth, barely able to keep the laugh that gathered in her throat as she watched Oliver’s eyes switch to fury and something else, something - maybe jealousy? His hand gripped the glass so hard Felicity watched in surprise as it still hadn’t broken from the pressure.

“Who the fuck are you?” He growled in a low, threatening tone and Jeremy spun towards him, gulping as he saw Oliver standing a step away from him with a killer look.

“I-I’m Felicity’s friend.” He answered and stood up, holding his hand. “I’m Jeremy.” Oliver kept staring at him and he withdrew his hand, stepping away to put more distance between them.

“It’s okay Oliver.” Felicity said, trying to ease up the tension in the air. She might have wanted him to save her from him, but she still didn’t want to see Oliver punch him. “He’s just an old friend from MIT.”

Oliver stayed quiet, eyeing the younger man, his knuckles turning white. “Yeah, I was just telling Felicity that she could visit the others too.”

Felicity chuckled and looked at Jeremy, suggesting. “I think it’s better if you flee now.”

He swallowed again and excused himself, running off.

Oliver sat down, giving her the cocktail. “Oliver, calm down. You don’t have to murder every male - even in just your mind - because they talk to me.”

“No, Felicity you don’t get it. You hadn’t seen his look. No one should look at you like that besides me and I won’t let anyone.” Felicity took his hand, massaging his clenched fingers until he relaxed them. “You are mine, Felicity. Only mine.”

He stood up abruptly, picking her up in his arms, her head immediately resting on his shoulder. “Jealousy won’t solve anything, you know.” She mumbled, kissing his neck.

“Oh, so what I do is jealousy, but what you did yesterday was not.” Felicity hugged his sweaty chest, his skin heating hers up as they made their way toward their little rented cabin.

“Oliver, that was different. That woman basically undressed you with her eyes. I’m not going to let that pass without a word. Only I can see you naked.” Oliver hummed, opening the door and slamming it with his leg.

He slowly let her down on the ground, then blue eyes met blue and she felt her heart picking up the pace, thundering under her chest loudly at his intense stare. “Can you understand my point then?”

“No. But maybe you can convince me.” Felicity said, and Oliver pulled her closer by her waist, giving a small peck on her lips.

“That’s a good idea Ms. Smoak.” His lips attacked her in a fierce heated kiss, tongues battling for domination as they took a step closer to the bed, stripping the clothes off of each other.

“I’m not a genius for nothing Mr. Queen.” She teased and Oliver groaned, picking her up from the ground and placing her on the bed. Her legs came around his waist, pushing him closer to her as they kissed and Oliver broke away, whispering into her. “And I love you all the more for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts here: olicityficlets.tumblr.com


End file.
